Naruto: successor of Merlin
by roguemage251
Summary: Books, holders of untold amounts of knowledge, power, and wisdom. What if I told you that there were two books out there with enough sentience to recognize who's supposed to own them? One of these books was from Merlin and the other from the darkest sorceress in history, Morgana Lefay.
1. chapter 1

October tenth, it was supposed to be a day of wonderous celebration, the fourth hokage and his wife were having twins! Unfortunately an unwanted guest had shown up to give his 'well wishes'.

A man in black robes and an orange flame designed mask took Kushina, unsealed the kyuubi, and used him to attack the village.

The fox while he was under the masked mans control had destroyed 1/3rds of the village and that's while using every ounce of his will to hold back.

Minato had fought the masked man for a total of ten minutes until he had been able to get a contract seal on him which released the Kyuubi from his control.

In that moment Hiruzen sacrificed himself to seal the dark half (physical energy/KI) of the fox within Minatos daughter Mito and the light half (spiritual energy/mana) into his son Naruto.

This day which was supposed to be grand and celebrated for years to come was now a day of mourning.

(scene change)

A six year old Naruto Uzumaki stood in his parents library in the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound searching for a scroll to use for his self taught training, why was he teaching himself? That goes back to his and Mitos fourth birthday.

(Flashback: two years)

It was the day of Naruto and Mitos sixth birthday and the party was in full swing with everyone on a thirty-five person list had come. The list went Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, Ryuu, (my oc/Sasuke's twin) and Sasuke Uchiha, then Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Asuma, Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Choza, Choji, Inoichi, Ina, (my oc/Inos mother) Ino, Hiashi, Himi, (Oc/Hinata and Hinabis mother) Hizashi, Hinata, Neji, Danzo, Sai, Gai, Lee, Kuro, (Oc/TenTens father) TenTen, and Hikari (oc/TenTens mother)

While Naruto was hanging out with his friends Ino, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Choji, Ryuu, Sasuke, and Kiba Mito (who had both Hinata and Sai) complained to Minato who came over with a big smile. "Hey how about you kids 'hang out' with Mito for a bit, i need to talk to the birthday boy for a minute."

They all knew _very well_ what this meant. 'Get lost or else.' Naruto nodded to them and they left.

As soon as they were out of earshot Minato started talking. "You better stop ruining this for your sister or you'll regret the day you were born."

He nodded but on the inside he was cursing his father for his blatant favoritism and his neglect, cursing Mito for her spoiled ways, cursing most of the people there for ignoring the obvious neglect, he wanted to curse his mother the most, wanted to make her feel what her husband and daughter were doing to him but he just couldn't do it because he knew that she was doing everything within her power to stop as much of the neglect as she can. If it were completely up to Minato he'd be locked in his room with nothing but a thin ripped blanket and a mattress found in a dark allyway and he'd be fed the absolute bare minimum while Mito was treated like a princess.

With his mom having 30% say she'd been able to give him 3 square meals a day, a basic wardrobe, and he gets to go to the primary school where he met all of his friends so while his father does what he can to make his life hell while encouraging and even promoting the idea for Mito to do the same his mom made it bearable.

After a total of four hours Naruto and Mito sat at the front of the dining room table as everyone piles up gifts in front of them. Naruto has fifteen gifts (one from each of the people here for him) while Mito has twenty-three. (same deal)

Right then Minato spoke. "Alright everyone, thank you for coming out today to celebrate my children's birthday. This is just further proof of Konohas will of fire and how we are a really big family and I'm grateful to see that will burning within all of you gathered here today. Now how about we give the spotlight over to the birthday children."

Mito (being the spoiled rotten little brat she was) had demanded that she go first and so Minato made Naruto wait. (with a whispered threat of a low powered Rasengan to the chest if he didn't listen)

Mito grabbed her first present and it was from the slug sannin herself.

Tsunade who gave her scrolls on basic medical ninjutsu which made her smile wide.

Jiraiya who allowed her to sign the toad summoning scroll.

Asuma gave her trench knives and a scroll on how to use them properly.

Kakashi gave her some basic lightning jutsu scrolls.

Kurenai gave her basic genjutsu scrolls.

Tsume gave her a pair of leather gloves with sharp chakra metal claws on the end.

Hana gave the girl a small pure white puppy that licked her face repeatedly.

Shikaku gave the girl a little ragdoll that she hugged onto.

Choza gave the girl a few sets of day to day clothes that where modern, comfortable, and were agreeable to even the most conservative person.

Inoichi gave Mito a book on basic meditation that she thanked him for.

Ina gave her a multitude of dresses, kimonos, and other formal wear for many different occasions.

Hiashi gave the girl scrolls on basic chakra control.

Himi gave her training clothes.

Hizashi gave her a few books for light reading.

Hinata gave her a few things of jewelry to which she got a big hug from the young Mito.

Neji presented her with the highest quality kunai/shuriken in Konoha. (He sent an apologetic look to Naruto who nodded slightly to show it was fine)

Danzo gave the girl a pair of crimson red bracers.

Sai gave her an art book and drawing pencils.

Gai gave her a basic taijutsu scroll.

Kuro gave her a chainmail undershirt.

Hikari gave her a pair of earrings.

Minato told her he'd teach her the Rasengan and Hiraishin.

And Kushina promised training in the chakra chains.

Minato attempted to pass Naruto's gifts to his 'precious' daughter but Kushina glared at him, daring him to try.

Naruto's first gift was from Mikoto who gave him a set of kunai/shuriken made by the best weapon smith in the land of iron.

Shisui got him a sword made by the best sword smith in the elemental nations and it was able to change its shape, size, length, weight, and density though none of them knew how that was possible but Naruto was happy about it.

Figaku handed the boy a bag of scrolls on chakra control exercises and even a few ninjutsu.

Itachi gave him basic genjutsu scrolls.

Ryuu gave him basic ninjutsu scrolls like the substitution no jutsu and the henge no jutsu.

Sasuke gave Naruto a book called Basic trap making 101 which he thanked him for.

Orochimaru gave Naruto a well preserved book called Calligraphy for beginners and told him it was his first calligraphy book and he'd need to get better at this before he can attempt fuinjutsu then allowed the young Uzumaki to sign the snake summoning scroll.

Anko gave him senbon needles and her first book on poisons.

Kiba gave Naruto a midnight black and dark brown puppy that looked up, licked his chin once, then curled up to sleep in Naruto's lap.

Shikamaru gave him a shogi board and promised to teach him to play.

Choji gave him a bag of chips that hid the scrolls he was giving him that go into detail about both physical and spiritual energy.

Ino handed Naruto some everyday wear clothes with a meditation book hidden in-between two shirts.

TenTen gave him a fully stocked weapon repair kit along with books on the subject.

Lee gave him twenty pound training weights for his arms and legs along with a scroll where he'd written down a training regiment and a diet chart (well balanced) made specifically for his current needs.

And Kushina had promised him kenjutsu lessons.

For the rest of the night Naruto and his group had moved up to the roof where they found Naruto's mom and Anko had set up food, drinks, and entertainment for them, Neji was even able to give Naruto some scrolls on chakra pathways and the tenketsu. All in all despite Minato and Mitos bull shit it was a good day.

(Flashback end)

Kushina had been able to give him the kenjutsu training but only through scrolls and quick pointers because Minato had made her focus most of her time on Mito with the logic that she had the yang half so she'd need more training than Naruto who was 'fine' so the boy was forced to learn on his own which brings us to this point in time.

Naruto looked through the books in his moms section of the library (also his section since his seventh birthday while Mito shares Minatos section but its rarely touched and that's only to grab a romance novel she'd put in there) when he came across a book he'd never seen before.

This book was as thick as Gais forearm and as tall as from Naruto's foot to his knee, the leather that bound the pages together was worn yet it seemed to be holding together better than any new books, the pages were made of old parchment yet the words could be read just as easily as if they were on fresh paper. The title read Traversing the arcane by Merlin and on the inside was a message. 'To the person who this tome shows itself to you are destined to be my successor.'

Naruto was interested in how a book could have the sentience to hide from others and then show itself to whoever is supposed to own it. 'I am truly sorry for the burden i must ask you to carry...'

This confused Naruto, a burden? What could he be asked to do by his predecessor that would burden him?' '... but now that you have this my oldest friend and most dangerous enemies tome will show itself to her successor and when they have learned what she has to teach them they will be coming for you to end your life so please train an get stronger for both your sake and the worlds.'

Naruto couldn't understand all of what was said but he _did_ understand that some bitch had the same idea as his predecessor and whoever her successor was would attempt to kill him and do something that would harm others and he _refused_ to allow that to happen.

 _'Don't worry Merlin I'll do everything i can to stop whoever owns the other book.'_ (scene change)

It had been a week since Itachi had killed the other Uchiha minus Sasuke and Ryuu and now Sasuke was in the Uchiha clan library when he found a black book with purple lined designs in it and it read 'Dark magic and how it's done by Morgana Lefay'.

 **XXX**

 **AN: hello my dear readers, i had this idea after playing one of my RPGs, it's based off of all of the RPGs I've played, movies/animes I've watched, and books/mangas/ fanfictions I've read with magic in them so prepare for magic galore.**

 **For those of you reading the hanyou don't worry as I'm almost done with the new chapter and it should be posted today if i don't get interrupted to much.**

 **As always MCL homies.**


	2. chapter 2

Naruto opened the book and flipped to the first page. 'The first thing you'll need to know is how to hide the tome in plain sight as there either may be someone who doesn't want you to get stronger or someone spying on you for Morgana, now because the tome is yours all you have to do is think about what you want it to look like and that's what everyone else will see it. You'll know it's active because it will be cool to the touch.'

This made Naruto smile. Finally, something that can be hidden from his father so that he can't try to give it to his sister Mito.

Speaking of Mito she's changed since their sixth birthday party, it had started during the kumo ambassadors stay in Konoha.

(Flashback:1 year)

Naruto was walking down the street of Konoha at night due to his father locking up the estate before leaving for the celebration of kumo and Konohas new alliance and absolutely banned him from going to the party.

As soon as he'd turned the corner he saw the kumo ambassador with Hinata over his shoulder unconscious. Instinct took over and Naruto jumped into action. The first thing he did was kick the back of the guys legs then as the jonin went down he grabbed Hinata and made a mad dash towards the Hyuuga Estate when he was stopped by the smiling Kumo shinobi. "I must say that I'm impressed boy, the balls it must have taken to attack a jonin is unbelievable, I know that at your age I didn't have the guts to do something like that so good job there but this little 'white knight' thing ends here."

Naruto put Hinata down behind himself as he spoke. "White Knight? Nonononono, I'm no white Knight at all… I'm a shinobi!" As he came up he grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it in the kumo ninjas eyes.

As the shinobi was blinded Naruto tripped him, picked up the Hyuuga girl, and ran as fast as he could. As soon as he made it to the Hyuuga Estate he called out to Hiashi who thanked him for his assistance then took his daughter inside before having Fugaku arrest the Kumo ambassador for attempted kidnapping.

(Flashback end)

After that day both girls had stopped being ass holes to him and have been attempting to make up for it in many ways (even though he's already said he forgave them) from making others stop picking on him, to making him food, (Hinata made amazing cinnabons and Mito made rice balls that we're to die for) to helping him buy clothes, to even helping him train. (Hinata:taijutsu and chakra control, Mito: shurikenjutsu and kyuubi chakra control)

Naruto was pulled from his musings when he heard footsteps down the hall. Thinking quickly he imagined that the book was a chakra control scroll, the only thing that let him know it worked (because it still looked like Merlin's book to him) was that the thing got cool to the touch.

Right then his father came in and looked down at the 'scroll' before nodding. "At least you're making yourself useful for something boy, go train before I change my mind and lock you up in your room where you won't be a hindrance to your sisters training."

Clenching his fists Naruto nodded. "As you wish father." The younger blonde walked out of the library with a rage boiling inside. _'Why can't that bastard just leave me alone if he won't even act like he cares?!'_

(Scene change)

Naruto sat in an abandoned training grounds that he'd fixed up a little (cut the grass, cleared out old ninja tools, and took out the broken targets) and was now sitting in the lotus position with his book in his lap, opened up to the first page again. 'Magic comes from multiple places but the one we'll start with is from within. Your Mana is the energy of your spirit which can be manipulated in many ways to get varying results, it can be found in your abdomen.'

Naruto was now glad he got so much chakra control training from Hinata, now all he needs to do is separate his spiritual energy from his physical energy to do this.

Surprisingly enough he'd been able to do this easily. _'Must be apart of the whole successor thing.'_ He went on to the next step.

(1 year later)

A nine year old Naruto stood in his private training grounds with his book open in his hands. 'By now you have had the chance to get a strong control over your mana so we'll move on to the next energy, the land around you, this mana is wild, untamed, and ancient. In the beginning it will take up to ten minutes to harness and you will be forced to use a foci.'

The blonde had come prepared with the most basic of foci, an enchanted ring which was his Uzumaki signet ring

which he'd made into his foci a month ago. 'When you harness the power found within nature you should attempt a basic spell and see how it reacts.'

With a little swish and flick of his finger towards a nearby pebble it soared towards the sky. The blonde watched the small stone with wide eyes. "Holy shit! If that's what I can do with a basic spell what can I do with the more advanced spells?!" said the boy with excitement showing on his face.

(3 years later)

A twelve year old Naruto stood in the middle of his friends alongside Mito and Hinata in front of the shinobi academy when they all turned to him. "Are you sure you can't join us here Naruto?" Asked Ino sadly.

The male blonde nodded. "Yes I'm sure, my training would be hindered by the training they give here but don't worry about it too much because I'll be joining you guys as a genin in four years."

The others didn't know what Naruto's 'special training' was but they knew it was important so they nodded before walking into the academy.

Naruto watched them disappear behind the entrance doors before he walked away with a staff in hand that he used as a walking stick. _'I'm sorry my friends but I can not tell you what I am capable of or your lives will be in grave danger. For now I must find out who has the tome of Morgana.'_

If anyone would have been watching they would have seen Naruto as he disappeared from sight like a ghost.

(With Sasuke:study hall)

To everyone else Sasuke Uchiha was reading a ninjutsu scroll but in reality he was reading from the tome he'd found.

'The next dark magic class is blood magic, this is a class of magic that is known as a support class and is mainly full of rituals. On the most basic level you can use your own blood as a medium to increase the potency of your spells and rituals, in the most advanced level you can use other people as sacrifices to gain power unlike anything you could imagine and summon demons that would be under your control.'

On the outside Sasuke looked as if he were completely relaxed, almost bored but on the inside he was smirking. _'I will finally grow strong enough to kill you Itachi, then I'll find this mysterious successor of Merlin and kill him myself'_ Thought the young Uchiha as the curruption within him grew ever larger due to his rage.

(4 years later)

Nothing much had happened over the last four years, both Naruto and Sasuke had advanced in there magical skills quickly.

Naruto had been able to pull magic from his own reserves, the land around him, willing magical creatures, even from the goddess of magic herself.

He'd mastered ward magic, destruction magic, healing magic, summoning/conjuration magic, binding magic, force magic, illusion magic, alteration magic, nature magic, teleportation, divination, scrying, charms, enchanting, alchemy/potions, transfiguration, transmutation, metal control, and divine magic.

As of two years ago he had discovered that Merlin was a title passed down from predecessor to successor and the original Merlin was a guy named Emrys Pendragon who had been the magical advisor of a king named Arthur so he took up the mantle. (Gaining the ability to connect to lady magic and the entirety of the arcane realm)

The Uzumaki had continued to search for clues on who the owner of Morgana's tome was but has had little to no success with the matter. (He had only found a few ritual circles and heard a few rumors about someone being spotted near the graveyards at night)

Over the four years he had used rituals to enhance his speed, strength, reflexes, eyesight, smell, hearing, his brains processing speed, and Mana pool, he'd also been able to use rituals form a whole new system within his body specifically for his mana which made spell casting a whole lot easier.

Sasuke had learned to control his Mana reserves, the Mana within the blood of both himself and others, the Mana from spirits, and the Mana found in the bones of those who used magic before him, he mastered all forms of dark magic to the last detail.

Unfortunately due to his extensive use of dark magic it's corruption had grown deep roots in his very soul and so because of this the original Morgana had been able to latch onto the sixteen year old magling like a leech.

For the last year she has slowly taken control of his mind and is 'whispering' in his ear about power and how he can obtain it. Sasuke had attempted to find the new 'Merlin' but the original Morgana had forbidden it due to whoever it was being (as she put it) much stronger than him. (Sasuke had scoffed at this but listened to her orders nonetheless)

Now all of them were in the academy dressed in their shinobi clothes. (Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke wore cannon clothes. Naruto: enchanted leather armor, (absorbs chakra out of any attack) enchanted leather boots, (allows wearer to walk on water/trees without chakra) enchanted leather arm bracers, (same as armor) and a sword belt with a storage seal carved into the inside of the sheath under a set of enchanted Cobalt blue hooded robes. (Increase control over Mana) Sasuke: form fitting midnight black leather armor under a set of black and purple hooded robes)

Iruka had already called out everyone's team, who was their teammates, and who the sensei was. (Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake, Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi, Team 9: Rock Lee, TenTen Higurashi, and Neji Hyuuga under Might Gai, Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi, and Naruto Uzumaki apprenticed to Anko Mitarashi)

When the academy doors opened in came two women, one had purple hair in the shape of a pineapple, a fishnet undershirt, a tan trench coat, black anbu style pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves, a necklace with a snake fang on it, multiple pouches of kunai/shuriken, and a barely noticeable (to him, Kiba, and Sasuke) tattoo on the nape of her neck, and a shit eating grin plastered to her face.

The other woman had straight raven black hair, red eyes, a white battle dress with rose petal designs in it, black anbu style pants, and a blank stare.

The purple haired woman spoke first. "Jonin Anko Mitarashi here to pick up genin Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stood up then followed the woman out of the room where she led him to training grounds 44. When they reached the entrance she turned around and smirked as she spread her arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to my home away from home, better known as the forest of death. For the next month this place will be your home, the land will be your provider, and the inhabitants will be both your protectors and your potential enemies, your only job is to learn from me during the day and survive at night."

The boy groaned. "Fuuuuuuuuuck, I just had to be assigned to a fucking sadist."

 **XXX** **AN: hello ladies and gents and welcome to the second chapter to Naruto: successor of Merlin, hopefully you all enjoy this story.** **I'll get to chapter three soon.**


	3. chapter 3

The training started out easily enough with learning the basic katas to the viper sub-style of snake style taijutsu until the sun had set. Anko smiled and nodded. "You did good for your first day with me so I'll give you some advice."

Naruto listened carefully. "When your hunting your dinner tonight pay attention to your surroundings, even the insects and fauna are able to be your predators in here." With that she left in a shunshin.

The young Uzumaki did a quick equipment check and found that all of his gear minus one kunai with a note tied to it had been taken from him.

He quickly pulled the note off of the small projectile weapon and read it. 'You'll have to survive the night to get your equipment back, rules are as follows, 1: no nin,gen, or fuinjutsu, this is a test of survival when you don't have access to those abilities.

2: no leaving the forest until the end of the month.

3: no sleeping in the tower.

If you fail to follow these rules you will be dropped from the shinobi corps immediately.'

Naruto grumbled about 'crazy snake ladies' and how he should have been apprenticed to his uncle Orochimaru which is when another kunai just barely scraped passed his face (leaving a thin cut on his face) and embedded in the tree behind him with a note tied to it.

When he looked at it he was able to read it easy enough. 'You should be happy it's me instead of Orochimaru, he's even more of a sadist than me.'

Naruto shuddered at the thought of being trained by someone worse than Anko and just went to prepare for the night.

The blonde gathered sticks, stones, and dead leaves, then set up in a small cave entrance. He set all but two of the stones in a medium sized circle, put half of the dead leaves in a small pile inside of the circle, leaned all of the sticks on each other in a tp like shape, and placed the other half on the ground evenly as a thin mat to lay on tonight.

Next he goes out into the night with his kunai and sneaks around as silent as the wind until he saw a lion cub being hunted by a boar.

Naruto jumped on the boars back and jams the kunai through the back of its head. When the boar fell over dead he stood and pulled his weapon from the large animals skull.

The cub looked up at him from his little hiding spot with cautious eyes. The blonde smiled kindly at him. "Hey little guy, it's safe now so you can run on home. Be careful and pay attention to your surroundings this time."

The cub nodded before speaking.

 **"Thank you sir, I will pay attention."**

With that the cub left in a hurry. The teen chuckled to himself. "A talking lion cub surprises me when I didn't even question the existence of man eating fauna, sounds about right."

As soon as the cub had disappeared out of sight Naruto picked up the boar and returned to his camp site where he skinned, cleaned, and cooked the boar then began to eat it when the little cub from earlier had returned with his head down sadly.

The blonde looked to him confused. "What's wrong cub? And where's your parents"

This got the little guy to tear up. **"Their dead, killed by another pride of lions for their territory."**

Naruto had an idea. "How about you stay with me, I have enough meat here for both of us and when my training here is done I can take you with me where we can see what I can teach you and you could fight at my side when you get bigger."

This seemed to get the little guys attention. **"R-really, you would want me to fight with you?"**

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'd have to teach you how to do a few things as I said but other than that I truly believe that you'll be an amazing fighting partner."

The cub nodded. **"Yes! I'd love to fight with you!"**

(1 month later)

And it was official, the lion cub (who's name had been kaze) had become Naruto's second partner, (the first being the dog Kage) trained, and even was given some enhancements from Naruto.

These included both wind and fire manipulation, speed, strength, agility, hearing, eyesight, and heat vision, he'd even been able to give him the ability to change his size to anywhere from as small as an atom to as large as a bijuu.

Within the past month Naruto had mastered the snake style of taijutsu, 6 earth style ninjutsu, 12 fire styles, 8 wind styles, 2 water styles, and all of the snake style ninjutsu. He'd also learned a few low level genjutsu that change things subtly or mess with people's senses.

Now he stood in front of his father with Kage on his left (head at the height of his waist) and Kaze on his right (same height) with Anko in front of him. Right now she was getting them a mission when a chunin ran in with a message in hand. "Lord hokage there's an important message from Kakashi Hatake of team 7!"

The urgent tone had the effect of getting Naruto to turn around and snatch the letter from the guy then read it. 'Lord hokage the mission has been scaled up to A-rank due to the client being hunted by missing ninja hired by Gato of Gato industries. My team and I have decided to continue the mission but require back up if we are to proceed.'

Naruto slammed the paper down on his father's desk then made his way towards the door. "Mission to join team 7 in Wave accepted, we'll return in approximately two weeks Lord hokage." Said the young Uzumaki before leaving via magical teleportation.

(Scene change)

Naruto could be seen in full battle attire with his sword on his waist and his staff in hand by the northern gate with both of his animal companions at his side when Anko appeared via shunshin.

Before the woman could say anything he had her by the wrist and began a chain of teleportations until they stood in front of team 7.

The blonde had immediately checked his twin sister over for injuries but found none, he then took the time to check the others over and saw they were fine as well.

With a sigh of relief he relaxed then looked to Kakashi seriously. "Genin apprentice Naruto Uzumaki and jonin Anko Mitarashi reporting as backup."

This had Kakashi confused. "I expected Lord hokage would send more jonin or at the very least chunin."

The blonde chuckled sheepishly. "Well… I maybe sorta kinda forced him to allow us to be the backup by saying out loud where all of his nearby subordinates could hear that we accepted the mission."

The jonin groaned. "And if he would have forbid you from going it would look bad on him as he'd either look like he's coddling you or he's leaving us to die."

The young blonde Uzumaki shrugged. "Well even so we're all the backup you'll need, trust me when I say that I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves if this gets real hairy."

Kakashi sighed. "I guess that I'll just have to take your word for it. Team 7, let's continue on our way, team Anko, follow us from rear flank."

Both Anko and Naruto jumped into the trees on either side of team 7 and Tazuna with Kaze shrinking down to the size of a fly and sat on Naruto's head while Kage melded with the shadows.

For the next hour nothing happened and it looked like they would make it to Tazunas place without any kind of problems when Naruto saw a lean and slightly curvy person with a mist anbu mask on their face.

With a silent command Kage jumped out of the shadows and on to the masked ninja, pinning the person to the ground. The blonde Jumped down and he quickly tied the 'hunter ninja' to a tree before he took their weapons. (His sense of smell and eyesight told him this was a female)

The girl attempted to free herself by wiggling around and Naruto chuckled. "No use struggling lady, those ropes are interlaced with my best chakra restriction seals and chakra sappers which means that you have no access to your chakra and the more you struggle the more of your chakra is taken which keeps making my seals stronger."

This got the girl to stop immediately to which Naruto smiled. "That's good, now tell me what I want to know and I'll set you free. Hell, if you cooperate I can get you and your friend in the tree behind me citizenship in Konoha."

The girls eyes widened. "H-how did you know he was there?"

The blonde smiled again. "Simple really, I'm a sensor ninja so a person with as much chakra as him couldn't even dream of hiding from me." This was a lie of course, he'd used his magic to scope the area but neither she nor anyone else needed to know that.

The girl nodded then the guy came down and start to walk closer with his oversized sword out but Naruto looked

him in the eyes. "Drop the sword or she dies, with a snap of my fingers the seals will drain her chakra dry and she'll be dead."

Zabuza stopped but still held on to the Kubikiribocho. The blonde put his middle finger and his thumb together where both ninja could see it and glared at Zabuza. "I will not say it again Momochi, drop the blade or she dies."

The missing ninja did as told (though very reluctantly) and dropped the blade.

Naruto nodded. "Good, now let's begin."

It went like this.

Naruto: "Why are you here?"

The girl (Haku as he'd discovered): "We have been hired to off the old bridge builder that you're protecting."

Naruto: "Who hired you?"

Haku: "A businessman named Gato."

Naruto: "Why does he want the bridge builder dead?"

Haku: "To make an example out of him and stop the bridge in Wave from being finished."

Naruto: "What purpose does that serve?"

Haku: "He controls the village because of his shipping company being their only source of import and export which allows him to over tax them, if they had a bridge they wouldn't need to pay his taxes and he'd lose his control over them."

Naruto: "Who else is working for him?"

Haku: "Over six hundred bandits in total."

Naruto: "Where's his base at?"

Haku: No idea, he put us in a small old house at the edge of the village but he doesn't stay there, he only visits to get progress reports."

The Uzumaki boy had to think carefully. _'This guy seems to be the kind of guy with lots of black market connections and even more money, tyrannical rule, and going from how he's employing others to do his dirty work he's gonna be a weak and cowardly sack of shit. If I start killing his bandits he'll run but I can't allow that, he must die so…'_

He thought on his options before turning to Haku. "Alright it's time for you to earn that citizenship, you are going to return to your 'base' and tell Gato that the bridge builder is dead, when he goes to leave I want you to follow him to his hideout then meet me in the woods where you'll give me the information. When it's all over and the bridge builder has finished his bridge we'll all go back to Konoha where you'll both be made citizens of Konohagakure."

She nodded as he untied her then gave her back her weapons. As soon as they had left Kakashi spoke to him. "Good job Naruto, your mother will be proud to hear how you handled the situation."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks, let's continue on with our mission so we can let her know that much sooner."

With that they continued on their way in there original positions. Naruto looked out into the distance towards Wave with a contemplative look on his face. _'Haku huh, I don't know why or what it is about you but you're intriguing to me and for some unknown reason I'm compelled to be close to you'_

(Scene change)

Haku hopped from tree to tree unfocused as she thought about Naruto. _'What is it about that boy that has me so… interested, I need to know more about him.'_

Zabuza noticed his daughters hazy and unfocused eyes so he stopped her and they landed on the ground. "What is wrong Haku?"

The girl sighed. "It's that boy, I can't get him out of my head and I don't know why."

The missing ninjas eyes widened. _'Is she at that age already?! How do I explain this to her? DAMNIT! Hikari was always better at these things.'_

Deciding it was better just to get this over with now Zabuza spoke. "Haku I think it's time I gave you 'the talk' so you understand what's going on."

(Mini time skip)

Haku was in the fetal position on the ground shaking while muttering 'bad talk' over and over.

Zabuza rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at his little girl. _'Hikari if you can hear me from the afterlife… I think I broke our daughter.'_

 **XXX** **AN: hello ladies and gents here's chapter 3 for your enjoyment… hopefully.** **That's right I'm making this a Naruto x fem Haku!** **As always MCL homies**


End file.
